This disclosure relates generally to recommending objects to a social networking system user, and more specifically to using topics associated with objects to recommend objects to a social networking system user.
Social networking systems allow their users to easily connect to and communicate with other users. A social networking system may maintain objects that correspond to content associated with different types of content. For example, an object identifies content associated with a page for an entity, content associated with a group of users, or content associated with an event. Information associated with an object may be presented to users of the social networking system to provide information to the users.
Users of the social networking system may establish connections with various objects to receive content associated with the objects or to indicate preferences for various objects. However, as a social networking system maintains an increasing number of objects, a user may have difficulty to identify objects likely to be of interest to the user. The social networking system may recommend objects to a user to allow a user to more easily establish connections to the recommended objects. Conventional social networking systems identify to a user objects connected to users who are also connected to an object connected to the user. While this identifies objects to the user, the identified objects may be unrelated to objects that are connected to the user. This decreases the likelihood of the user interacting with the identified objects.